1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for improving the grips of gymnasts, and in particular, to such apparatus that engage the fingers and inhibit the release of the fingers during use.
2. Statement of Related Art
Gymnastics has during recent times become a popular sport. There are many different types of exercises in gymnastics. Some of the exercises are performed on uneven horizontal, parallel bars. During these exercises, the gymnast is holding onto one of two bars while swinging around it. This puts extensive strain on the gymnasts hands, and fingers in particular. In order to facilitate sliding of the hands around the bars during the exercises, the hands are typically treated to reduce the friction, such as by the addition of powder to the palms of the hands. This very act, however, also makes it difficult to hold onto the bars. This puts severe strains on the fingers, hands, wrists and forearms.
In order to improve the holding capability of the gymnast, a grip apparatus is conventionally used that includes a strap of leather that extends along the palm of the hand, with the wrist end of the strap anchored to a belt secured around the wrist. The finger end of the strap has a dowel or other small rod extending sideways at approximately the finger tip position. Beyond the dowel are a couple of holes through which the two middle fingers extend during use, with the distal end of the strap folded back over the dowel.
This grip apparatus adds to the strength and security of the gymnast's grip, but it also occasionally releases from the fingers during use. This makes the grip apparatus less effective, and even impairs the ability of the gymnast to grip well. Thus, although these grip apparatus are generally widely used, they are not completely satisfactory.